The usage of mobile electronic devices (mobile devices), such as cellular telephones, is ever increasing due to their portability, connectivity and ever increasing computing power. As mobile devices become an everyday accessory, users seek to customize the layout and functionality of their mobile devices to complement their personalities and environment. However, traditional mobile devices do not provide a complete user experience. Recently, mobile devices have been released featuring different user interfaces. Further innovations are expected to provide more complete user experience, better user-interfaces and support more useful applications.